


Вернуться, уйти, остаться (История на семь целителей)

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Ereb, Gen, Healers, Helevorn - Freeform, Mount Dolmed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: "Целитель по имени Вечная Рана. Хорошенькое дело..." А также о том, почему он уходит прочь по возвращении из Дориата, что теперь делать остающимся... и причем тут черное стекло.





	Вернуться, уйти, остаться (История на семь целителей)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Нирнаэт: филологические последствия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063495) by [kemenkiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri). 



_«…из тех, кто в пути, ни один не вернется назад._  
_Мы встретимся там, куда всем нам дорога»._  
_Шмендра, «Странники»_

 

Уже почти у самых ворот Амон Эреб кто-то окликает одного из лордов: "Макалаурэ!" Ласмэ едет недалеко от лорда и прекрасно видит весь последующий разговор. К ним подъезжает Эрниль. Вроде бы в его облике все как всегда, и все-таки что-то царапает - она никак не может понять, что, и это тревожит. Ну, дорожные сумы он, похоже, накануне как-то перепаковал - и что тут странного? Было, наверное, неудобно или потребовалось что-то достать. Подъехав, он спешивается - тоже понятно, они прибыли, но почему еще до ворот?

Эрниль подводит коня к Маглору, бросает повод, снимает одну из двух дорожных сум и отходит на пару шагов. Он не отводит взгляд, так что явно видит вопрос, заданный взглядом: Что это?

\- Я ухожу, Макалаурэ. Карнистир мертв, мы сделали... то, что сделали, получили то, что получили - и для меня нет больше дела здесь. Может быть - и нигде, не знаю, но здесь - точно. Прощайте.

Он поворачивается и, не оборачиваясь, идет прочь от крепости, под густеющим снегом. Ах, вот что было не так: меч в заспинных ножнах. Куда ты собрался, целитель?

\- Эрниль! - кричит Маглор через несколько его шагов, - Эренильмо!

Он оборачивается на втором имени, останавливается, и через несколько мгновений произносит, не повышая голоса, но очень отчетливо:  
\- Ойонахте.

Маглор дергается. Не от понятного слова на Квенья, но оттого, что это имя - а это со всей ясностью имя - он слышит явно не впервые.  
Целитель по имени Вечная Рана. Хорошенькое дело...

...который поворачивается и снова размеренно идет, словно никого из них нет на этой равнине, и крепости нет, а есть только снег на земле и в воздухе и одинокий путник.  
Скоро его перестанет быть видно, и в какую сторону он в итоге повернет, никто из них так и не узнает.  
Приказа догнать и желания броситься следом, похоже, нет ни у кого. Ласмэ оглядывает едущих неподалеку. Спешилась только Лорнен, но и она явно не собирается сделать ни шага вперед. Ей просто, похоже, так привычнее всматриваться - и запомнить, как уходит, не собираясь возвращаться, ее наставник.

Макалаурэ встряхивает головой, словно избавляясь от морока, и негромко командует:

\- В ворота.

С возвращением, говорит себе Ласмэ, касаясь створки ворот - в очередной раз рухнувший мир не повод, чтобы изменять привычке. С возвращением из Дориата - всех, кто вернулся. Со всем, что будет дальше, справляться только им - оставшимся.

 

Позже, когда они едва спешились и внесли под крышу целительские вещи, Айвис оглядывает их поредевший круг и решительно говорит, нет - приказывает:  
\- Есть. Всем. Сейчас. Я узнала, на кухне что-то найдется.

Никто из них не возражает и вообще не говорит. А Ласмэ, поднимаясь по ступенькам, размышляет о том, что вопрос "кто теперь старший целитель?", похоже, решился, не успев возникнуть. Хотя кто знает... Но по крайней мере на нынешний момент - решился.

Вскоре к их трапезе присоединяются остававшиеся на Амон Эреб. О том, что случилось - от Дориата до самых ворот - им коротко и тихо, так, что слышно только им, рассказывает тоже Айвис. После этого некоторое время больше никому не хочется нарушать молчание.  
Пока Лорнен не страшивает:  
\- Он сказал - Ойенахто...

\- Ойонахте, - мимоходом поправляет ее Айвис. (Лорнен читает на Квенья целительские трактаты, но когда говорит вслух, неизбежно тащит в него произношение своих лесных родичей). - Никто из его семьи не захотел отправиться в Исход. Он пришел попрощаться - и матушка спросила его: ты знаешь, что тебя там будут звать Ойонахте? Он потом, уже в Белерианде рассказал об этом братьям - ну, тем, с кем был дружен, Карантиру и Маглору, и первый - ты, думаю, представишь, - громко возмутился: как это кто-то смеет решать, как ему называться - кроме него самого и тех, кто будет его окликать? И сказал, что лично он будет теперь называть его только тем именем, которое сам и дал - Эренильмо, "единственный друг". Он и вправду невероятно дорожил этой дружбой, особенно когда еще не научился... идти навстречу сам.

Айвис умолкает - плохая была идея заговорить о Карнистире сейчас. А, нет, не в том дело. Она, похоже, додумывает что-то - и наконец высказывает - как будто ни к кому не обращаясь, кроме снега за окном:  
\- А теперь я, кажется, понимаю, что он носил это имя все прошедшие годы...

\- А, да-а... Понимаю. И все доставал из этой раны осколки, так? - Лорнен запускает руку под дорожную перекидку и достает брошь - в серебряной оправе заключен неправильный формы черный сгусток с острыми гранями - можно принять его за какой-то камень, но Ласмэ просто точно знает - это черное непрозрачное стекло.

Айвис смотрит на него, кажется, даже поперхнувшись, и переглядывается с Ласмэ. Похоже, они думают о сказанном и показанном одно и то же.  
Лорнен, конечно, совершеннолетняя - ее совершеннолетие пришлось праздновать в лагере у горы Долмед, она прекрасно справляется со всеми обязанностями - но все равно при взгляде на нее до сих пор порой возникает мысль: "Какой идиот тащит детей на войну?"  
Но нет, рост и хрупкость, доставшиеся ей со стороны матери, от лесных эльфов, все-таки обманчивы: она вполне взрослая. Очень взрослая.  
У нее погиб отец, ушла к своим лесным родичам мать, от нее - да, ведь прежде всего от нее! - ушел сегодня в никуда ее наставник, когда-то одаривший ее вот этим знаком необъяснимого своего доверия, но так и не ставший сколько-то близким... Что ей еще остается?  
Ласме оборачивается к Лорнен и указывая взглядом на брошь, а потом на хитлумца по другую сторону стола, тихо говорит: "Покажи".

Лорнен, передает брошь, хитлумец проводит пальцами по оправе, по неровным острым граням и переспрашивает, удивленно поднимая брови:  
\- Что это?

И возможность заговорить о чем-то, далеком от сегодняшнего дня, несет такое облегчение, что поначалу ему (и сидящей рядом Митвен) эту историю пытаются рассказать на несколько голосов одновременно.

\- Хьеллеморне. Как озеро в Дор Карантир, только на Квенья, он называл их только так.

\- Кто? - переспрашивает Митвен, косясь на брошь в руках своего спутника.

\- Эрниль. Он делал их время от времени - делал стекло из песка, взятого у озера, и дарил кому-то, и это было знаком... Даже не объяснишь... Доверия? Того, что одаренный - здесь свой? Того, что ему оказал такую честь давний друг лорда Карантира? Словом, их было немного...

\- Ее можно прикалывать к одежде или носить как подвеску, игла, если нужно, прячется под оправу...

\- Их делал Эрниль? - это все еще Митвен (а ее спутнику, кажется, достаточно самой броши, чтобы что-то понять, он все не выпускает ее из пальцев).

\- Он ведь был в юности стеклодувом, - это, конечно же, Айвис, которой он был (почему "был"?!) старше, но все-таки не слишком намного. - Тогда никто не думал, что он свалится в нашу компанию. Он делал не вазы для красоты, и не кувшины для вина, а отирался возле мастеров - выдувал пробирки, колбы, трубки и все прочее для опытов... Потом оказался стеклодувом и немного химиком - все опыты в собственной посуде, делал кое-что для целителей из горных трав. А потом глядишь - и взрослый серьезный эльда бегает у целителей в фартуке младшего ученика, моет те пробирки, которые сам недавно выдувал... А параллельно всему этому он подружился сначала с Макалаурэ - сам никогда не пел, что интересно, но всегда приносил какую-нибудь дудку повести мелодию, - а потом с Морифинве. С этим - думаю, по равной неповторимости характеров, разных, но дивно друг друга дополняющих...

Дальше - Айвис умолкает, Ласмэ могла бы продолжить и сама, но нет нужды - эту часть истории уже (хотя бы в общих чертах) представляют все присутствующие - старший целитель в Дор Карантир: когда расходились по землям Морифинве _сам позвал_ его, и вы, надеюсь, понимаете, насколько это серьезно; старший целитель всего лагеря отступающих у горы Долмед после Битвы Слёз - ну, хотя бы потому, что это был еще самый край их земель и он хоть немного представлял, что и кто тут где... И почему-то очень опасался, что еще вдобавок ко всему придут гномы, и вот тогда... Как будто ничего нельзя представить хуже внезапного визита гномов. Может быть, он затем и сосредоточился на них - чтобы не представлять все то, что хуже.  
Времена были такие, что "старший целитель" едва ли не становится старшим во всем лагере - лорды и кано дружин ровным счетом все оказались либо убитыми, либо тяжелоранеными. Помнится, какие-то Люди однажды даже сказали, что ищут **лорда Эрниля**. В целительском шатре невесело усмехнулись, но показали, где его найти...

\- Подождите, я расскажу, - Лорнен разводит руки в стороны, словно разгоняя эти обрывки истории на несколько голосов. - Я выросла в землях матери, у лесных эльфов, а когда была подростком, отец привез меня на север Таргелиона, к озеру и замку. Водил везде, по башням, по каменной лестнице к озеру, по мастерским. А любопытнее всего мне оказалось у целителей - лечить там тогда было некого, а вот травы, камни и все прочее были куда как интересные, - и Эрниль принял меня. Отец удивлялся, говорил, что он редко берет учеников. А через малое время, чуть не через месяц Эрниль дал мне какое-то задание по травам и сказал, что он некоторое время будет занят, так что я должна все сделать самостоятельно. Я не удивилась, учеба есть учеба, - а он через несколько дней принес и отдал мне вот это, - она кивает на брошь, - оказывается, он ее и делал все это время. Вот тут... Мне потом говорили, что на меня кто-то даже бегал посмотреть - правда, тайком... За какие такие заслуги - ничего он тогда мне не сказал. Может быть, просто - пять лет до Браголлах...

\- Между прочим, - вступает в разговор хитлумец, - мне кажется, на ней есть немного чар. Я не уверен, но, похоже, они не направлены на того, кто носит, в нее просто вложена толика памяти... судя по всему, об озере. Там... темный песок, очень прозрачная вода и каменное дно?

\- Да, там же горы! С трех сторон... И каменная лестница сверху, от замка, ее долго вырубали...

\- Да, темно-серая. Никогда не бывал там, а теперь вижу. Посмотри, если получится, - он отдает брошь Митвен.

\- А я слышал, - подает голос из угла Койре, - что хотя их немного, но одна или две за что-то достались гномам...

\- Да кто же их знает, гномов-то? - усмехнувшись, переспрашивает его Ласмэ.

\- Думаю, Эрниль, - негромко отвечает Лорнен

Да, сегодня, кажется, день неподходящих воспоминаний. И - время заканчивать разговор о чем угодно, кроме для сегодняшнего.  
Айвис встает, говоря, что пойдет к себе, Митвен подходит к Лорнен, и отдает брошь, а потом обнимает за плечи...

Ласме тоже вскоре выходит, а когда возвращается за сброшенным в тепле плащом, в их маленьком зале уже одна Лорнен - стоит и смотрит в окно на падающий снег.

*  
...она смотрит на снег и думает о том, что _опять осталась_. С кем? Со своими, что теперь снова означает - с целителями.

Когда пришло Внезапное Пламя, они с матерью были очень далеко от него - гостили у лесных родичей. А отец был в крепости - они собирались весной приехать к нему.  
Вышло иначе, и с нолдор увидеться пришлось далеко не сразу - только когда остатки воинства Дор Карантир присоединились ко всегда немногочисленной дружине Близнецов, и в окрестных землях стало возможно хоть какое-то безопасное передвижение. Она ясно видит тот день, тот разговор: лорд, как и всегда, говорил ясно, но не гладко и без всяких риторических красот - и без подробностей.  
Крепость им пришлось оставить и отступать, стараясь оторваться от преследования. Ее отец погиб - он был среди тех, кто прикрывал отход. Если они захотят остаться здесь - их не оставят помощью и поддержкой. Если они не пожелают...

\- Я вернусь к родным, - с каким-то древесным скрипом в голосе говорит мать. И, кажется, она решила это не сейчас. Она ведь уже некоторое время знала, что отца нет в живых. Ей никто не сообщал - просто **знала**.  
Лорнен оглядывается на нее и понимает это желание. Потом она смотрит на лорда - и осознает, что его слова для нее не решают ничего, ее не оставят без помощи, где она ни окажись - хоть в крепости, хоть в лесах.  
...А лорд Карантир стоит неровно, и стоять ему, кажется, не очень легко, - и потому он опирается на плечо стоящего рядом. На Эрниля. Лорнен смотрит на наставника, почти не заметившего ее (легкий кивок в начале и все) - и понимает, что видит въяве то, о чем только слышала ребенком в преданиях и у Лесных, и у Нолдор - о былых войнах. Эрниль выглядит так, как и будет выглядеть целитель во время войны, которая длится уже давно и не собирается кончаться. Он похож на Адана, который немолод и жизнь его не баловала. У него бледное лицо, синие круги под глазами, и он сам, похоже, старается не упасть, хотя совершенно точно не ранен.  
И это решает все. "Их ведь, похоже, мало", - думает Лорнен и поворачивается к матери:  
\- Я остаюсь... с целителями.  
Она готова услышать уговоры, но мать только обнимает ее, - чтобы потом, наедине договориться, как можно будет передавать вести.

...так и есть до сих пор. Но сейчас, сквозь этот снег, она как-то неясно видит, что рано или поздно и это закончится, и ей тоже станет необходимо уйти.  
Остается только надеяться, что не так, как Эрниль. Возможно, это будут какие-то иные "свои" - может быть, те же лесные эльфы, но когда и почему - она сейчас не знает.

Она оборачивается на шаги за спиной - в комнату за чем-то забытым зашел Койре и какой-то незнакомый ей нолдо, он-то и спрашивает спутника:  
\- А вы собираетесь его поминать? Ну... хотя бы в Долгую ночь?  
\- А ты уверен, что он погиб? - резко отвечает тот.  
\- Ну... Химринг мы поминаем, а камни стоят на прежнем месте...  
Они довольно дико смотрят друг на друга и выходят из комнаты. Пора уходить и ей. И ничего не забыть - по крайней мере, ничего не забыть ЗДЕСЬ. Она поднимает со стола брошь именем хьеллеморне и, сжимая ее в руке, не решается сейчас попытаться отыскать в ней память об озере Хелеворн. Тем более, важнее сейчас не озеро.  
Острые грани, металл оправы и игла впиваются в руку. Ойонахте. Вот этого напоминания ей пока и будет достаточно. И это не только об ушедшем, а, кажется, в какой-то мере и обо всех них.  
…А еще - сумерки за окном, поглощающие так и падающий снег. И свободной рукой - камни в стене крепости Амон Эреб. Путь отсюда замело, и она покуда - здесь.

*

Всего несколько десятилетий спустя, когда и эти стены не выдержат натиск с севера, она будет идти по опушкам Южного леса, пробираясь на восток, и думать о том, что Эрниль уходил когда-то совсем иначе и в ином положении вещей, но сейчас она тоже не знает, _где есть дело для нее_. **Пока** не знает. И собирается отыскать его – может быть, для начала разыскать родичей матери и понять, сможет ли она жить с ними – не высовывая нос в мир за пределами своего леса? Что ж, этот мир чем дальше, тем меньше показывает радостного тем, кто на него решается посмотреть…  
Но все решится куда быстрее – с одного из деревьев в нескольких шагах впереди беззвучно спрыгнет лучник. Эльф – но в первые мгновения напугает ее едва ли не сильнее, чем если бы он оказался орком или каким-нибудь диким человеком. Потому что многими годами позднее и многими лигами южнее по его одежде, луку и стрелам можно будет так же безошибочно узнать: это – Дориат.  
Как и тогда, она может сделать только одно - раскинуть руки: оружия нет, дальше – твоя воля.  
Но это все-таки уже не Дориат, хотя ее приветствуют такой витиеватой речью на таком дворцовом Дориатрине, какой Лорнен приходилось только читать – в том, что уцелело до времен библиотеки Амон Эреб:  
\- Приветствую тебя, странствующая! Я не причиню тебе зла. Назовись, кто ты и из каких земель, и знай: мы с радостью принимаем того, кто не несет зло сам, и мы, - тут в лице воина и в торжественной речи что-то неуловимо изменится, - …мы сами рады помощи.  
Ах вот как? А не добежали ли сюда те орки, что дня два назад орали вблизи края леса (но сунуться не решались)? Они упорные, им от самой Амон Эреб не лень было бежать…  
Этой бы речи – достойный ответ, но Лорнен не сильна в языках, поэтому она произносит на языке родных ей лесных эльфов всего две фразы:  
\- Я родом из Талат Рунен. Я умею лечить.  
И твердо знает: все остальное – да, и про _ее Дориат_ тоже – она расскажет им потом. А сейчас имеет значение только то, что происходит сейчас… и дело для нее похоже, уже нашлось.  
Может быть, на недолгие годы, может быть, пока стоит Белерианд…

…а о том, что обе эти возможности суть одно и то же, покуда не знает никто из них.

… - 26.05.2019 13:02

**Author's Note:**

> ...вот таким образом у героев небольшого драббла, порожденного обчиткой и возникших, кажется, ровно для описания нужной ситуации, через несколько лет вдруг образовались свои истории. Мало того, есть шанс, что может написаться и что-то еще, потому что исходно идея (явившаяся где-то на границе сна) касалась "поющего у моря" Маглора, а данная история - это такой полноценный "вбоквелл" к ней.
> 
> *
> 
> Все прочие упомянутые здесь целители тоже, как ни странно, появлялись в тех или иных текстах (и не только), моих и не только.  
> Так, двое хитлумских целителей (их развесистую историю я знаю давно, но никогда не записывала саму по себе) упоминались мельком в начале "Летописи лиха" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082932  
> А гораздо позже один из них - в числе героев рассказа "О кольцах" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020325
> 
> Ласме - в рассказе Фреда "Целитель":  
> https://fredmaj.livejournal.com/151868.html
> 
> Койре и Айвис - совершенно не уверена, что попадались в каких-то текстах, но со всей определенностью были сыграны (и,возможно, больше одного раза) - соответственно, Фредом и Одной Змеей.
> 
> *
> 
> Талат Рунен ("Восточная долина") - то же, что Дор Карантир, только с точки зрения Лесных эльфов.
> 
> За слово nahte "рана" - спасибо Parma Eldalamberon № 19, и очередной глубоко филологической публикации из Профессора, несущей нам новые слова! Это меня как-то сразу зацепило.  
> Обнаружила я его, впрочем, еще до обретения текста журнала, вот тут: https://eldamo.org/content/words/word-2770936211.html - когда бродила и без задней мысли искала всякий Нандорин.


End file.
